


残像

by Amaranth42



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Relationship, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranth42/pseuds/Amaranth42
Summary: 无论是谁，见过Caster的工房内的景象后，都会叩问内心，都会辗转难眠。可是今晚，那些真正让韦伯彻夜难眠的感觉，恐怕连他的Servant也要为之惊讶。





	残像

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Afterimages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863936) by [sylviaviridian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviaviridian/pseuds/sylviaviridian). 



韦伯知道他需要睡觉。他穿着睡衣，灯已熄灭，月悬高空。他已经洗过澡了，彻底地洗掉皮肤上的血、烟尘与秽物。他躺在床上，合上双眼……但是与其他的失眠者一样，他的心怦怦直跳，思绪万千。无论他如何清洗，Caster藏身之处的恶臭依然残留在他的喉咙深处，狠狠地附着在被胃酸腐蚀过的敏感的喉部。而他的四肢也因挥之不去的回忆而不住颤抖。

他沮丧地坐起身来，用力揉了揉眼睛。

（也许，喝杯热茶会好点……）

他将双腿晃至床边走下床，准备去楼下的厨房。不过他的Servant似乎不大赞成他的做法——没有任何征兆突然实体化的Rider盘腿坐在房间中央，正以严肃的表情盯着韦伯。韦伯远远地注意到他还穿着战甲，只是没有披上披风。

“你需要休息，小子。”伊斯坎达尔责备道，“如果你不回复魔力，我可没办法全力保护你。”

“我、我知道，”韦伯红着脸抱怨道，“可是我躺着就是睡不着，所以，如果你有更好的主意的话——”

伊斯坎达尔耸了耸肩。这个姿势让韦伯痴迷：在他召唤出Rider之前，他觉得耸肩不过是动动肩膀上的肌肉而已，然而透过Rider暴露的穿着，他能看见他脊柱四周的肌肉收缩。Rider不再多言，拽着韦伯的睡衣后领一把将他拎到自己腿上。强壮的手臂抱住了韦伯，他的脸愈来愈红，说话都结巴了起来。不过，温暖浓郁的皮革香气终于驱赶了附着在他喉咙深处的可怕恶臭。他消瘦的身体沉浸在Rider的体温中，一点一点地放松下来。

“好些了吗？”伊斯坎达尔低沉的声音在他的头上响起，韦伯只好点了点头。

“嗯……”他小声承认道。被当成小孩对待，让他有些不舒服……不过说实话，他需要这样的安慰。“……抱歉。”

“你不需要道歉。我不是说了吗，要是有Master看到了那些东西还无动于衷的话，我就去揍他。”韦伯看不见伊斯坎达尔的脸，只觉得抱着自己的手臂收紧了些，“这个时代比我生活的时代要和平，你不需要习惯那种事情。”

韦伯陷入了长久的沉默，只是听着他的Servant的呼吸声，反复咀嚼这句话。

“……你习惯了吧。你肯定见过许多死亡吧，你打过的那些战争……”

短暂的停顿。与其说是看到，不如说是他感觉到了伊斯坎达尔点了点头。

“战斗结束时分的光景，并不好看。我见过被践踏得不成人形的尸体；被不敢前来领回去祭奠的懦夫留下，慢慢腐烂的遗体；也见过因伤口溃烂慢慢死去的士兵。如果我们不承担毁灭的风险，便无法夺得荣耀……我不会放弃以往的追逐，但是……你在现世的平凡人生，倒也没有我曾经想象的那么无聊。”

“你知道，这里不是我家，”韦伯冷冷地说，“尽管他们不记得，我和你都在入侵他们的生活……不过你说得没错，这里的确不错……”他叹了口气，摇摇头，陷入良久的沉默，“……圣杯战争啊，我读到它的时候，只觉得是个简单的概念。我知道，我会与其他魔术师打一场生死之战，我可能——不，我肯定得杀死他们，或者在试图杀死他们时被杀。我以为我已经准备好了。但是……”

“现实不太一样，是吗，小子？”伊斯坎达尔朝着他的方向稍稍转动身子，抬起头。韦伯只能勉强看到他的眼睛，那抹红比月辉更为刺眼，它也的确有权更为耀眼。

韦伯又摇了摇头。

“不，不是那样。我以为我连这种心理准备也做好了。我知道我必须得适应从前没有必要学习、处理的事情，我知道那会很难。我并不是闭着眼睛闯进来的。但是……”他深吸了一口气，“那依然只是……魔术师的任务而已。魔术师的世界就是这样：除非我打算一生都忍气吞声，迟早都会遇上不是杀死对方就是被对方杀死的情况。而我想，如果我 **可以** 赢得战斗而不杀死对方，那也不错。我……我以前从没 **想** 杀过任何人……直到今晚。”

他说出口时才意识到，这就是让他思绪纷乱，无法入睡的原因之一。先前恶心的感觉依然深深地残留在他的胸腔里，但是现在的他放松了下来。他能感觉到胸口深处那冰冷的愤怒，那想剥夺他人生命的欲望。做出此等残酷行径——尤其对无辜的孩子——的人不配得到丝毫怜悯。他颤抖起来，目光飘向远方。他蜷起身子，缩进他的Servant的怀抱。

“我 **想** 杀了他们，Rider。我要他们付出 **生命** 的代价。不仅仅是因为他们也是参战者，甚至也不是因为他们是一种威胁。而是因为他们做了那种事情，我要他们饱受折磨，被烈火焚烧，”他又深吸了一口气，气息不稳，“……我讨厌这样的感觉。”

伊斯坎达尔久久不语，韦伯担心他会嘲笑他，骂他是个连自己的义愤都要回避的懦夫。然而，他终于开口时，声音是韦伯从未听过的温暖。

“你有颗温柔的心，小子。”

“我知道很多士兵都迷失在这种感觉里。有些人学会了去享受它，直到有一天他们开始为杀人寻找借口，以此来在杀戮中获得正义感……不喜欢这样的感觉说明你不会朝着这条道路走下去，这是件好事。”

巨大的手抚摸着韦伯的头发，止住了他的话头。

“好了，不要说话了。我们马上就会找到他们，让他们付出应得的代价，但是，只有等你休息好了才行。”

韦伯叹了口气，闭上双眼，甚至没有叫他的Servant放手，让他回到床上。

（只有今晚……这样也可以……）

正当他的意识开始模糊时，他好像感觉到额头上有些痒，也许是温暖双唇贴在他额头上的触感。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者后记：  
> 我写这个故事主要是想尝试着从Rider的角度来理解帝韦伯之间的关系，我以前觉得这很困难。很容易理解为何韦伯会爱上Rider。而Rider是个温暖亲切的人，我们很容易去假设他会自然而然地回应韦伯的爱，而不去剖析他的情感。所以，我想给韦伯一个展示自己品质的机会，Rider因此爱上韦伯，而不仅仅是回应韦伯的感情。  
> 尽管韦伯时常尖叫、抓狂、抽泣，可是不要忘了他内心深处的激昂的斗志。


End file.
